The Carver
The Carver, or Hash'bor'kanibal,' '''is said to be the evil of existence. He is known as the Dekn Lord of Pain and Torment (as well as Cheese and sometimes Lettuce.) Revealed in Cedric's logs as the '''God of the Godless', the Carver is said to exist under any and all caste known in existence. Because of this, he exists as the fifth ArknAngel, Lucifer Anton. Story The Knight Shift In The Knight Shift, he acted as the Edmond persona, first acting as a friend of Knight's before getting shot in the face by him, then later acting as the same person helping him out in the puzzle hallway. He is later seen once again in [5 Bullet] in its true form as described in NoMoreTruths. It's unknown whether or not hes the entity that mutilated The Knight in [6 Torment]. In [8 The Shift] ''when The Knight is taken to The Carver's office within The Infernous, The Carver reveals himself as the one who donned the Edmond persona. The Carver hands Knight a book before fighting with him for some time. The Carver gets a call, then hands The Knight a gun. The Knight shoots the mirror instead of The Carver. ''Michael's Camera The Carver is a recurring character in Season 2 of Michael's Camera. The Carver demands from Michael the location of Knight, and once learning that he is a vessel for him, The Knight and Carver have a short face off before deciding to have a chat over tea. The Carver informs The Knight that The Hethe require his assistance. Later, before the events of May 15, Michael tears into reality and meets up with The Carver. The Carver informs Michael that The Hethe are coming for him. Much to The Carver's surprise, Michael is revealed to be a supposed vessel for Edgar Kharon, who boasts at his title as a "Fallen Hethe". Edgar then proceeds to shoot The Carver in the head. Return to The Infernous The Carver, upon being shot in the head, returns to The Infernous, now as a prisoner of the cage he once built. He is there with The Knight. The two talk and plan on finding a way to escape The Infernous together, however, The Carver winds up having to face his own personal hell, The Knight coming to full power and overpowering The Carver. Upon returning from this hell, The Carver begins attacking The Knight and the two have a brawl, during which, they mention the other ArknAngels and how he is one of them. The Carver is eventually overpowered by The Knight, who briefly departs. Upon returning, The Knight finds The Carver dying due to his vessel, Lucifer "Luke" Anton, wearing thin. The Knight departs and seeks the help of The Hethe. Escape from The Infernous The Carver meets up with Michael Knight again, after he was gutted by The Hooks Killer. The two strike up a deal to escape The Infernous, on the deal that The Carver becomes his guardian. The Carver then escapes on his own and leaves Michael in The Infernous. After Michael is broken out of The Infernous by Azrael, Michael is taken over by The Carver, who sends a message to the ArknAngels to warn them of the oncoming war, and in the midst of this, Carver informs Michael that he is, in fact, not an ArknAngel. Upon learning this, Michael is distraught. Ellpagg discovers that The Carver had manipulated others into thinking Michael was an ArknAngel, whereas in reality, Michael had been The Carver's Nephilim son, bred to be his vessel. Ellpagg allows himself to be possessed by a shard of the fragmented Hethe, Malek, and goes forth to battle The Carver, who manages to escape when he arrives. Abilities The Carver appears as whatever it knows will cause one the most pain and suffering. It will generally appear as disturbing things, beings which appear intimidating or ones that will cause you personal psychological pain from the torment it causes. It can drive any known being to insanity when locating their every horror and playing upon them, even the Dekn themselves. It has the ability to appear as anything that will cause torment and pain, even the unknown, or impossible, so long as it can strike horror and indistinguishable fright into the masses. Appearance & Personality Playing with masks of personality, the Carver can appear in an infinite variety of forms, relating to anything that it knows of, or that knows of it. Because of this, its mood changes varying on who is involved. In Cedric's logs, Cedric details the Carver as a malicious, but stalking entity; staying away from the action and choosing to watch and smile, it appears in a purely unsettling way to Cedric. As opposed to the Logs, The Knight's encounter with the Carver is a much more flamboyant creature, taking on the form of a former friend, Ed. Laughing, joking, and using quips, The Knight has a totally different experience with it to the point of the Carver even being friendly towards him. Gallery CarverinbeyondKSscreen.png|Its first form in The Knight Shift. The Carver.jpg|Its second form in The Knight Shift. CarverMC.png|The Carver as it appears in Michael's Camera. ImTheCarver.png|The Carver as he appears in the Michael's Camera video i died. Category:The Dekn Category:The Caste of Titans Category:Characters Category:The WinterVerse Category:Feared Ones Category:Joys Category:Negatives Category:Tears Category:Warminds Category:ArknAngels Category:The Arkn Category:The War Chronicles Category:The Hybrid Anthology